


Kidding

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She worked her mouth noiseless, trying to come up with a suitable argument. Without getting distracted by that get up he was wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> For ohownovel's 2008 Fandom Stocking.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Harry was a little hurt at the suggestion, glancing back at the bike. It had been a good idea, or so he thought. He'd even gotten leathers for the both of them, so they'd look the part. "I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?" She worked her mouth noiseless, trying to come up with a suitable argument. Without getting distracted by that get up he was wearing. "Fun? Harry, it's a death trap. It's a 20 year old death trap with rust spots, cracked mirrors and charms that probably haven't been updated since Sirius originally put them on."

"Hermione--"

"No. I mean, I understand why you want to. Sirius did leave it to you and it is one of your last connections to him. But has it even been maintained since then? Did you look it over? Do you know what you're doing? Have you even ridden a motorcycle before?"

"Not really." He shifted uncomfortably, turning and looking over the motorbike again. Maybe she had a point, but he still thought it would be so much fun to take Sirius' motorcycle out for a spin. "I just I hadn't really thought it out too well."

"Hey," she stepped forward, wrapping an arm around his waist as she leaned into him. "That's what I'm here for. We can take it in to the shop in this afternoon and have a mechanic take a look at it. Then we'll strengthen the charms on it, make certain it can still fly. We won't be able to go for a spin today, but we'll be able to eventually."

"I guess the clothes were a bad idea, too." He started to pull the leather jacket off as he continued. "I'll take them by a resale shop in the morning."

"Are you kidding?" She asked, for the second time as she reached out to stop him. "The leather jacket and pants? Perfect."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as she started to pull him back into the house.


End file.
